


Maya Yamato Does Not Like Bass

by EmmeBearPaw



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort comes later I promise, Gen, Maya is not neurotypical!, Neurodiversity, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sensory Overload, Vent Fic turned actual work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmeBearPaw/pseuds/EmmeBearPaw
Summary: The bass from the speakers during a performance makes Maya's chest hurt, she doesn't know why but she really... really doesn't like it. She just wants her chest to stop shaking and the lights to stop being so bright. Why does nobody understand that bass makes her shake?AKA a vent fic turned "You know what, I can make a whole story out of my suffering, and make it have some comfort later on"
Relationships: Implied Wakamiya Eve/Yamato Maya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Please Turn Down The Bass!

**Author's Note:**

> You ever accidentally write a fanfic to project your problems onto a character you feel would have them and then go... wow now I gotta make this into a whole multichapter affair? Whoops! But no seriously, please turn down the bass on your speakers it makes me want to vomit and cry, it makes large parties and concerts awful. 
> 
> Notice: Literally no update schedule since I'm in school and I'm an inconsistent writer. Sorry FE3H fic.

Maya Yamato loved sound equipment, running it, all the different ways it could make you sound different, the nuances between brands, all of it.

Except for the bass. It makes her chest feel like it’s shaking, which makes her nauseous and her heart race.

For the most part, it was easy to avoid! Some extra bass in her headphones never bothered her, the sound went to her head and not her chest. When they recorded in the studio, she had the habit of adjusting the little speakers so the band could hear themself and turning the bass down a bit. Even before concerts she could usually sneak out and adjust the bass level or ask one of the stagehands to turn it down to comfortable levels.

But one performance, the bass was up way too high. Every kick of her drum made it feel like someone was hitting her sternum and shaking it. It made her nauseous. It made her want to run off stage and cry. Of course, she couldn’t do that though, if she ran off all of a sudden, the show would have to stop, and people would ask her what’s wrong and get concerned. What would the fans think if she just ran off mid-performance over something as stupid as “the sound is uncomfortable”.

Maybe it was just because she was in a bad mood, but the stage lights seemed brighter. The audience had pulled out their phone flashlights and were waving them around to the rhythm of the song, a normal occurrence but it was just too much today. She was probably crying, even if there was there wasn’t much she could do about it besides close her eyes and hope.

Finally, the concert ended, the claps of the audience seemed extra loud. Pastel Palletes took their bows and went backstage for their after-show meeting. The staff went over how great of a performance it was, the fans went wild.

“Uh, I’m... very sorry to ask, but it felt like there was more bass than normal? I mean... I might be the only one but...” she trailed off, the question was nothing but a rambling jumble of words.

“Oh, yes, many fans had complained that there wasn’t enough bass, so we turned it up” they explained, somehow understanding Maya’s jumble of words.

“Can we at least turn the bass for the stage speakers down a bit, I don’t think we really need... that much bass? Right guys?” She turned towards her bandmates, desperate for one of them to back her up, they had to be bothered by the bass as well, right?

“No! The bass was like pound-pound and then I went whoosh!!! And we all sounded so much more zappin'!! I think we should keep the bass up!” Hina yelled. Normally Maya could piece together the meaning of what Hina said (better than the rest of her bandmates actually) but her brain was just not working, she was tired, and nauseous and just wanted the bass to not do that ever again.

“Well, I definitely felt that it was easier to follow your drum line, Maya!” Agreed Eve. The rest of the band chipped in their two sense, agreeing with Eve.

“Guys, please please we need to turn it down, please.” She pleaded, it had to be turned down.

“Is there a reason why we should have them turn the bass down?” Chisato asked, and Maya realized she had to either explain or give up her point. A definite lose-lose for her.

“Uh.. uh... the bass is very shaky and it shakes my chest and makes me nauseous so we should turn it down” everyone just kinda stared at her, dumbfounded on what the hell that was supposed to mean.

“I mean, it’s supposed to make you shake, that’s why it’s so boppin'!” Of course, Hina, the... weirdest of the group (in a strangely relatable sort of way) didn’t get it. 

“Sorry Maya, the base is an executive decision so we can’t change it, just like, put in some earplugs if the noise bothers you” chimed in one of the staff members who was passing by. They didn’t understand though, earplugs wouldn’t help. They’d just make the bass the only thing she can hear. They won’t help at all please please turn the bass down. Today wasn’t good, and Maya may not be smart like Hina or personable like Aya but she knew she was on the verge of crying, so she just left. She’d... figure out what to do later, when she wasn’t crying of course. Maybe a good night’s rest would make her more normal.


	2. The Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever just drop off the face of the earth because you don't want to write dialogue tags?
> 
> Anyways, Morfonica! I like Mashiro and Nanami hehe. It may be a bit short but I hope you enjoy!

So there Maya sat at practice, listening to Aya blubber through her lines. God she just wanted to be home. Aya kept messing up her new line promoting their new single that they had to push during concerts now. If Aya could just, stop messing this up, she could be home by now. God, there she goes again, she would probably stop messing up if Maya just grabbed her neck and-

Oh. Oh god. Did she just? Ok, ok, that’s an inside thought. No one needs to know she wants to kill her bandmates. Well, she didn’t actually want to kill Aya, or hurt her, she really doesn’t know why she thought that. Did she subconsciously hate Aya or something? No, she’s just in a bad mood today and Aya messing up was just annoying her so its-

“Maya… are you ok?” Eve chimed up, relaxing her shoulder her keytar rested on.

“Oh yes! Of course, I’m fine!” Maya blurted out, snapping out of her thoughts.

“Are you sure, you just missed… the entire start of the song” Aya said, obviously concerned for her bandmate as well.  
  


“Yeah! You didn’t even pick up your drumsticks!!” Hina laughed, clearly finding it incredibly funny.  
  


“Hina, that’s kinda rude. Anyways Maya, are you ok? You seem a little, out of it today” Chisato chastised Hina.  
  


“Haha, yeah maybe a bit” Maya responded.  
  


“Well, perhaps it would be better to take a break then, practicing doesn’t do us much good if we aren’t all, well, practicing,” Chisato said wisely.  
  


“Sorry Chisato”  
  


“It’s really ok Maya, take a break if you need one” Chisato then walked off, signaling to the others that it was break time. Aya and Hina walking out together, probably to go get water or something. Maya sighed, she really did make the entire group take a break for her… well, at least they would be able to get some more water.

Eve came up to the front of her drum set, “I don’t think you’re actually ok, Maya.”  
  


“No, no I’m definitely fine! You don’t have to worry about me, go get some water, it’s pretty hot in here anyway” She laughed nervously.  
  


“Nope! You’re not ok, you rub your hands together like that when you're nervous! You can talk to us, you know?” Eve mimicked the hand motion, and sure enough, Maya looked down to see she had been doing the exact same thing the whole time without realizing it.  
  


Surprised, she made her response “I… It’s really nothing all that bad, it’s pretty stupid actually.”  
  


“Well, if it makes you feel bad, it isn’t stupid I don’t think.” Maya fell silent, stunned by the sheer warmth radiating off of Eve after a moment or so, Eve continued, “Is this about last night?”

“Y… yeah, it is.”  
  


“Last night, you said the bass made you feel sick? Do you still feel sick?” Eve said, her smile subtle but comforting.  
  


“N..no I don't. I’m just… tired? Like, I need to sleep more tired but also like… uh..” she trailed off.  
  


Eve finished her sentence for her “Emotionally tired? Like you just want to stop feeling things because your emotions don’t make sense and they feel so heavy and you don’t want them?”  
  


Suddenly concerned, Maya responded, “Uh, yeah? Are you ok Eve? That was like, super specific.”  
  


“Oh! Yes! I’m definitely fine, I’ve just felt like that in the past before, it’s been a really long time though!”   
  


“Well, I’m going to take your word on that, Eve.”  
  


“Anyways, do you think you’re tired because of what happened last night? Or did something else happen?” questioned Eve.  
  


“No, nothing else happened, just… the whole show last night, and also my brain deciding that it thinks Aya should really stop messing up so we could wrap this up earlier? I don’t know why it did that but I guess my brain doesn’t like Aya or something”   
  


“Hmm… I don’t know how to fix that one… but do you wanna go home? I’m sure the others would be ok if we canceled practice for today” Eve said, gently grabbing onto Maya’s hands.  
  


Hina bounded into the room and straight into their conversation, “Aw!!! Is practice over already? It was just getting boppin’!”  
  


“Hina! Let Maya and Eve have their conversation!” Aya yelled, running back into the room after Hina.  
  


“Aw! But I think I know why Maya is feeling so bleghhgeh” Hina collapsed inwards as if to emphasize her... point?  
  


“Eh? You do?” Maya said in disbelief, people were always confused about her feelings, even Hina didn’t seem to understand last night.

Hina seemed to latch onto a wavelength Maya didn’t even know she had “Yeah! It’s like when the lights are super duper bright and the fabric is scratchy!” 

Chisato walked back into the room, already confused about what was happening, “Hina… what does that mean.” 

“Or when people have really obnoxious perfume” Maya sighed, already thinking of one of the group's managers.

“No! Perfume is nice!” Hina cried out, her love of her hobby on full display.

“Oh absolutely, yours are really nice, it's just those people who put like, way too much on just makes me want to rub my face because it’s really strong” 

Hina nods along dramatically, in clear understanding, before yelling, “Yup! I got it! You’re autistic like me, right Maya?”

“What?"


End file.
